


Broken Hearts

by LarryDramaQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Liam - Freeform, Love, M/M, depressed, direction, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, love drama, muerte - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one - Freeform, viva el drama, zayn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDramaQueen/pseuds/LarryDramaQueen





	Broken Hearts

Ya no recordaba lo que era sonreír, y sabia que ahí empezaba el problema de todo, porque eso significaba que había dejado de amarle. Aquello significaba que lo que había sentido por Louis se había marchado hacia mucho; justo como lo habían hecho Gemma y sus padres cuando veían como se dejaba maltratar. Justo como también lo habían hecho Niall, Zayn, y Liam, solo que estos últimos por otra razones.

 

Él ya estaba cansado, no solo de la situación, sino de todo, simplemente estaba _cansado_ . Era el mismo circulo vicioso de siempre; Louis empezaba la pelea, le recordaba que era su culpa el que su hombría haya sido puesta en duda, amenazaba con dejarlo, y Harry solo lo _oía_ ; era el mismo sermón de siempre asi que ya no escuchaba, después se iba de casa y dejaba a Harry hecho un mar de lagrimas.

 

Las primeras veces tenia a Niall a su lado, incluso a Zayn. Los llamaba les decía que había pasado y ellos acudían en su ayuda. Sin embargo, ellos...simplemente dejaron que Harry se hundiera en su propia mierda. Y eso dolía.

 

Y ahora, completamente solo, no sabia como lidiar con ello, porque estaba cansado de ser él el que siempre tuviera que dar, quien siempre tuviera que sacrificarse, quien tuviera que entender; estaba tan cansado de tener que ceder, de ser él quien pidiera siempre disculpas.

 

Por eso, esa tarde había sido diferente, Louis había comenzado a gritarle como de costumbre;le había dicho cosas horribles. Más la cosa no paro allí, porque lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver, con un atibo de sorpresa, fue que Louis levantaba su puño, después sintió un dolor agudo en la quijada y miro a Louis con una mezcla de lastima, coraje, asombro y dolor; tal vez haya sido un imbécil por haberle aguantado los gritos, pero no era un masoquista como para aguantar golpes.

 

Y tal vez era demasiado egocéntrico de su parte,pero ni siquiera él era tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de los millones que muchos pagarían por estar a su lado. Así que, dejándolo en medio de la sala de su casa, salio de allí, echándole un último vistazo a un Louis estático y boquiabierto. Ahora era diferente; había sido él quien habla dejado a Louis. Y esta vez, era para siempre.

 

Lo sentía mucho si no se habían despedido de la mejor manera, pero no había otra manera de hacerlo, no volvería a poner un pie dentro de esa casa.

..............................................................................................

-Con que aquí estabas- Hablo Liam, apareciendo de la nada, detrás del árbol, donde Harry había estado recargado desde hacia horas.

 

Ese era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Aquel que ni siquiera le había enseñado a Louis. Era un parque, tan parecido a los que había en Cheshire, que le hacían sentir en casa; le recordaba a su infancia, sus mejores tiempos. El cómo Liam lo había encontrado era todo un misterio.

 

Harry solo lo vio unos segundos ; hacia mucho que no lo observaba, hacia mucho que se habían ido de su lado. Sabía que con Louis si tenían contacto; que a él si le hablaban; Ellos, simplemente dejaron de lado a Harry. Creían que él tenía la culpa. Así que era un poco desconcertante el tenerlo enfrente.

 

Él solo asintió.

 

-Louis nos llamo. Esta preocupado por ti, dice que lo s...- Y antes de que pudiera terminar una palabra, el rizado lo interrumpió.

 

-No, no lo hagas Liam, no más- Le susurro con determinación.

 

-¿De que hablas?- cuestiono confundido, y sentándose a su lado.

 

-No trates de justificarlo- Lo miro directamente a los ojos, y luego corrió la mirada.

 

-No se de que hablas- Liam agradeció el que hubiera corrido la mirada porque no hubiera podido sostenerla.

 

-Lo sabes, no más, no lo hagas- Dijo como una suplica, porque para él había sido muy difícil el haber tomado la decisión de dejarlo, si comenzaba a decirle que tan arrepentido estaba el ojiazul, muy probablemente lo perdonaría, como siempre.

 

-Harry....si dejarás explicarme...- pero de nuevo lo interrumpió.

 

-¡¿Explicar que, Liam?!- explotó-¡¿Que todo fue planeado?! ¡¿Que solo querían juntarnos por que Louis estaba sufriendo, solo y sin consuelo?!- A esas altura, el rizado ya se había puesto de pie, y si hubiera tenido mas lagrimas, hubiera llorado-¡¿Y yo que?! ¡¿No cuento?! ¡Juéguemos con Harry Styles, al fin y al cabo es un pobre bastardo sin sentimientos y un mujeriego que solo juega con el corazón de los demás! ¿Te informo algo, Liam? ¡Si los tengo! Y una cosa más, su tonto plan no funcionó. Su ecuación le salio mal ¡Porque yo si me enamore de Louis! ¡Lo amaba, ¿Entiendes?! ¡Pero tuvieron que arruinarlo! ¿Es que Niall no pudo mantener su maldita boca cerrada? ¡El muy estúpido tuvo que emborracharse para tener los...pantalones para decirme lo que entre los tres, ustedes bastardos, planearon! "Harry" me dijo "Quiero que dejes de márcame en las noches, contándome todo lo que sufres con Louis, no lo soporto ¿Sabes? Supéralo, él no te quiere. Fue un truco. Estaban los dos solos, así que vimos la oportunidad. Sabíamos que tu estabas aburrido porque te habían prohibido mas escándalos publicitarios con respecto a tu amiguitas, mientras que Louis estaba triste por su rompimiento con Eleanor. Estábamos hartos de tus quejas y las de Louis, hacia todo mas tedioso de lo que era. Asi que solo los juntamos; fue divertido un tiempo. Nos divertíamos viendo como jugaban a ser un romance. Porque eso era; un juego. Supéralo, nunca fue verdad. Todos, incluyendote, lo sabiamos. Ninguno de los dos se han querido. Nunca." -Aquello lo había repetido como su fuera un robot. Su cara tenia un toque muy sombrío

 

-No más, no más- murmuró antes de caer desmayado.

.......................................................................................................................

 

-¿Donde estoy?- grazno.

 

-¿Harry? ¡Oh, Dios, estas bien!- exclamó Liam aliviado.

 

-¿Que hago aquí?- pregunto observando el apartamento de Liam.

 

-Lo siento, Harry- murmuró con la cabeza gacha- siento haber hecho que te alterarás. Te desmayaste mientras me decías un par de cosas.- contesto.

 

-¡Oh!- exclamó mientras la comisuras de sus labios se doblaban hacia abajo, ya recordaba; la escena del parque.

 

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto amablemente mientras lo observaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry solo negó con la cabeza y Liam se retiró a la cocina para darle un poco de privacidad al chico.

 

Solo entonces Styles cogió su teléfono y mensajeo:

 

_Recógeme en medio hora detrás del parque de tu casa, huiremos como lo teníamos planeado, muchas gracias._

_-H. xoxox_

 

No había vuelta atrás lo había decidido, iba a huir de todo aquello que lo lastimaba. YA NO MÁS. Había decidido que lo que tenia que ver con Louis, Liam, nisiquiera con Zayn, y mucho menos con Niall le importaba. Estaba hecho, iba a huir.

 

La madrugada de ese día el **"Harry Styles, quién fuera una de las mas grandes estrellas de su tiempo, parte de la boy band mas exitosa hasta el dia de hoy, falleció en un accidente automovilístico, cerca de la carretera que conecta Cheshire con Londres. Se rumorea que dentro de su coche había una persona mas, pero esta logro salir (suerte con la que el cantante no contó), minutos antes de que el coche estallara en llamas, aún con el cuerpo del artista adentro.."** Era la noticia que iba impresa en miles de primeras planas de los periódicos mas importantes del mundo.


End file.
